Dates are irrelevant
by LovelyBlood
Summary: What happens when characters think too much about what's going on in their anime? Their questions don't get answered. That's what. D:


**Disclaimer: **None of these splendiferous characters are mine. I don't even own the t.v. I don't even own _a _t.v. 0^0

**A/N: **This story will probably make more sense if you've read the first volume of the manga. ^^;;

* * *

It was only a quarter after twelve and young Ciel Phantomhive was already buried to his shota shorts in paperwork. He sat at his big wooden desk in his office with his face buried in the mountains of paper.

"So... much... paper," he mumbled and sat up. "What is any of this paper work for anyway? For all I know I could be selling my soul to the- ...oh, wait." Ciel continued to glare at the papers scattered among his desk.

Sebastian softly knocked on the door and then walked in with a tray of tea and cake. "Young master, you do know that staring at the papers won't accomplish anything, right?" teased the butler.

Ciel scowled up at Sebastian and angrily snatched the tea from the tray.

"This is too much work. I'm done." Ciel said as he finished a gulp of tea.

"You're done?" Sebastian questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Ciel nodded and took a bite of the cake. "Get it out of my sight."

Sebastian stared at the papers and then pulled out his pocket watch. "Why don't you take a break and then get back to it, Young master? It is about time for your favorite television program '_The Wild Earl VIII'._"

Ciel lazily raised his eyebrows and sipped his tea. "Fine," he sighed. "But if I still don't feel like doing all of this work afterwards I want you to burn all of it and cook dinner with the flames."

"... Yes, My lord." Sebastian said bowing.

OOO

Master and butler came walking into the television room where Finny was already eagerly waiting for the show to start.

Finny pulled Ciel over to the couch and sat him down. "Young master! I can't wait for today's new episode! What about you, huuuuuuuuh~?"

Ciel frowned and turned his head. "I'm only in here to get out of paperwork."

"Aw, come on. You know you love this show, Young master!"

Ciel blushed. "... Sometimes."

"Yaaaaaay~!" Finny squealed.

Ciel looked over at Sebastian and motioned for him to come over to the couch. Sebastian nodded as he walked over and bent down so that the boy could whisper into his ear.

"You better not leave me alone with him. Stand right there." Ciel commanded.

Sebastian straightened up and cocked an eyebrow. Ciel's eyes widened. The butler held back a chuckle but let a smirk appear.

"Yes, My lord." he said slightly bowing.

"Shhh, Sebastian! It's starting, Silly!" Finny said with an abnormally large smile.

OOO

The episode was about half way through by now. Finny was sitting on the edge of the couch and finally silent, Sebastian was overwhelmed with boredom but didn't let it show, and Ciel was deep in thought not paying any attention to his so called favorite show what-so-ever. It was then that a thought hit him.

"Finny..." said the blue haired boy with a somewhat worried look on his face.

"Yes, Young master?" answered the gardener not taking his eyes away from the show.

"When was the t.v. invented?"

"... Um... uh... hmmm..."

Ciel sighed and placed his pointer and middle fingers on his forehead. (Because he is too awesome for facepalm.) "_Of course he doesn't know. What was I thinking_?" Ciel thought but didn't vocalize.

"Sebastian?"

"Sometime in the early 1920s."

"Oh really?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes and stared at the t.v. and then back to his demon butler. "What year was the inventor born?" he asked.

"1888, I believe." Sebastian smiled.

Ciel scowled and then glanced at the gardener who was intently watching '_The Wild Earl VIII'._

"Finny." Ciel said rather loudly causing Finny to jump.

"Huh? Whaaat?"

"Even _you_ should be able to answer this question. What year is it?"

"...Uh... Wait, I know this one." Finny's expression became very concentrated.

Ciel glared at Finny with wide eyes in disbelief.

"Okay then... Sebastian?"

"That would be 1888, Young master." Sebastian's smirk grew larger.

Ciel nodded and then turned to Finny once more. "Finny!"

Finny jumped again and his big teal eyes filled with water. " I don't know! Please stop, Young masteeeeeeer!" he pleaded.

"..."

Sebastian let a chuckle slip through and Ciel quickly directed his glare to him.

"Do you see where I'm going with this? How the bloody hell do we have a t.v.?"

"Oh." Finny said putting his pointer finger to his mouth. "Who caaaares~?" he shrugged and giggled.

Suddenly a small 'bip' sound came from Sebastian. Ciel and Finny both stared at him.

"Sorry, that was just my cell phone." Sebastian explained reaching into his coat pocket thingy.

"Cell phone?" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian checked it and then looked back at Ciel. "Yes, cell phone. A cellular telephone."

"I know what it is!" Ciel growled. "Let's try this again. When was the telephone invented?"

"Just now!" Finny quickly answered.

Ciel and Sebastian both gave him funny look. Finny sunk back into the couch in shame.

"It was invented in 1876." Sebastian stated.

"Okay, so it's possible for you to have a telephone. When was the cell phone invented?"

"Somewhere around 1973." Sebastian smiled cheerfully.

"Why do you have one then?"

"The henchmen of the nice Italian man who kidnapped you a while back gave it to me." Sebastian said with that ridiculous smile still plastered on his face. (By 'gave' Sebastian means he stole it from them and then pushed their car off of a cliff. Close enough though.)

"That's not what I meant, Smartass." Ciel snapped.

"Such naughty words, Young master." Sebastian teased.

"Hey! Heeeey, Young master! _'The Wild Earl _VIII' is over! You missed most of iiiiit~!" Finny complained tugging on Ciel's sleeve.

Ciel growled and stood up pushing Finny away.

"Well it's over, Sebastian, and I still don't want to do any freaking paperwork. Start the fire and bring me something sweet." Ciel grumpily walked out of the room and headed back to his office to start shoveling papers into a bag.

"Hey, Mr. Sebastian? Why do we have t.v.s and cell phones in 1888 anyway? And how do we know when these things are actually going to be invented if it hasn't happened yet?"

Sebastian smiled and pat Finny on the head. "As a great gardener once said, "Who caaaares~?"

Sebastian turned and then left the room to make sure Ciel wasn't asking Bard to blow up the kitch- I mean... start a fire for the papers. (Once again, close enough.)

Finny stood in the t.v. room with his pointer finger on his bottom lip thinking. It was like a light bulb when off right above his head.

"Oh! Sebastian thinks I'm a great gardener~?" Finny ran excitedly out of the room.

* * *

I had this idea a while back but finally decided to write it out. The first time I read the first volume of the manga I thought "Wtf? Why do they have cell phones and t.v.s in the 1800s?" Apparently Yana Toboso stated that Kuroshitsuji takes place in some type of parallel universe or something. ._.

Well, as a great gardener once said, "Who caaares~?" ;)

And if I got any of these dates wrong... whoopsy. D:


End file.
